


In A Dream

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Ray occasionally goes into a wakeful dream state, and during this episode he has rough sex with Dave on the rug. Unfortunately, the next day, he will only have rug burns and Dave to tell him what went on.





	In A Dream

"Get down on all fours, now!" Ray shouted, close to Dave's ear. He winced, and realized his brother was having 'one of his turns.' This meant doing everything he asked for the best possible results.

Dave did what he'd been asked, right there on the bedroom rug. It was the middle of the night, and Ray had been dreaming, he was still halfway dreaming now, and would most likely not remember what was happening.

Ray got down on his knees behind Dave and began kissing down the length of his brother's spine until he got to the cleft in his brother's ass cheeks. Ray kissed and licked that, before lapping in between Dave's cheeks, Dave gasping and squirming with each lick!

"Fuck...Ray....Ungh!" Dave moaned. Ray only probed Dave, who grasped the edge of the rug as he grit his teeth. 

Ray stopped momentarily and spanked Dave, leaving a nice red hand print. He did it again, and Dave just let his head hang, his brown hair falling into his face. He was hard, but also tired, and he wished Ray would just fuck him so they could go back to sleep!

Instead, Ray rubbed his cock against the crack of Dave's ass cheeks, crying out as the friction drove him wild. 

"Fuck me, Ray! Please!" Dave cried in agony, he needed release, and he wanted it from Ray, though if he got desperate, he'd wank himself.

Ray got to where he could finger Dave, the saliva doing a good job to lubricate. Dave bucked his hips, anticipating more. Soon enough he was ready, and Ray penetrated Dave so hard his elbows nearly buckled!

"Ahhh!" Dave cried, feeling Ray's pubic hair rough against his backside. Ray grabbed Dave's hips and dug in his nails, causing his brother to cry out again. Ray began fucking Dave rough, balls slapping, and sweat beading up shortly after Ray started.

Dave grabbed his cock and began stroking furiously, his breath hitching in his throat. Ray, using one of his long arms, reached and pulled Dave's hair back, letting it go through his fingers. Surprisingly, Dave liked it, and begged for him to do it again.

Ray pulled even harder this time, some hairs left in his hand when he was finished. Dave shrieked, that being too hard, but Ray being in his half dream state, didn't react. He just continued, filled with pleasure, which rose from deep inside him. The same with Dave. Each knew each other's body's so well they could come at nearly the same time.

Right before Ray's orgasm hit, he pulled out of Dave, and began wanking himself, come shooting all over Dave's back as he cried out in bliss. Dave was shocked, but found this extremely arousing. Soon, he was coming, as Ray licked his come off of his brother's back. 

When most of Ray's come was lapped up, he moved to the side of Dave, and kissed him. He then climbed back into bed and went to sleep! Dave got up and went to the toilet to clean up, then got back in bed. He couldn't wait to tell Ray what had happened in the morning!


End file.
